1. Field
Example embodiments of the following description relate to an image processing apparatus and method, and more particularly, to an image processing apparatus and method that may generate a real color image having an excellent reality by including a virtual object in the real color image.
2. Description of the Related Art
With development in movie technology using computer graphics, the necessity of image processing to synthesize a real color image and a virtual object has been increasing and a high quality synthesized result image is required.
However, in the conventional art, there are some constraints on realistically expressing the virtual object in the real color image. For example, an image based mixture expression process of synthesizing the real color image with an image that is rendered in advance with respect to the virtual object has some difficulty in realistically expressing various optical effects due to lack of information about actual objects within the real color image.
For example, the effect of illumination light that is reflected or refracted by objects may not harmonize an actual object and a virtual object